Memories and Scars
by Virus
Summary: After getting injured in a basketball game, Jason is given some advice from Bette about his scars and the memory of one of them.


Memories and Scars

One thing one could say about Wayne Manor is that there was many things one could do for recreation. Granted one could say that about any of the many mansions of Gotham, but Wayne Manor went far and beyond. Not that Bruce Wayne used such things much himself. He wasn't one for such things, but he understood others might. And it also would look unusual for him not to have such things.

While Bruce of course wasn't there on this sunny day, Dick Grayson and his friends were. Dick, Wally West and Roy Harper were on the manor's basketball court, while Barbara Gordon was at the near-by fence, watching. The boys were shirtless, wearing only shorts and shoes. Barbara was wearing a gray bikini top with images of bats on it and also was wearing shorts.

Just then, Bette Kane walked up behind Babs. She was also in a bikini and shorts combo, though hers was a black bikini with a flame pattern on them.

"Hey Babs! How's the beefcake going"? Bette asked, bubbly as ever.

"Beefcake"?

"Oh come on now" Better said with a snarky tone "Don't tell me you're here watch these ripped, shirtless, sweaty men for the love of basketball while wearing that. And shame on you. You have a thing with Dick and Wally is married".

"So. Not like I can enjoy the sights."

"Besides" Barbara continued "Don't tell me you aren't here doing the same, Ms Flame Breasts".

While ladies where laughing, they didn't notice Jason Todd walk beside them. In fact, they did until he spoke "So, do you need a drool tray, ladies or do you just want to water the lawn"?

Jason's comment startled the two women, both rather shocked that he appeared undetected. Granted being trained by Batman should allow one to do that. But when has Jason ever been the quite type to be quiet.

"Shit, Jason! Nearly gave me a heart attack" Barbara yelled, "Anyway, I'm surprised you aren't out there shooting hoops".

"So am I" Dick said as he walked over, "Come on, Little Wing. We could do some 4 on 4".

"Nah. I wouldn't want to embarrass you. I am younger and taller than you guys after all".

Dick smiled at the comment, knowing Jason was just postering "Jay, you are only a few years younger than use and Wally is about the same hight as you if not taller. As for embarrassing us, you have, to my knowledge, never have played any of us in basketball. So why don't put the ego away and show us what you got".

Jason, not wanting to get taunted and having pride to maintained, promptly took his shirt off and walked to the court.

"Well looks like we'll see what the Red Hood can do with a basketball, ehh Bette. Bette"? Barbara turned to see Bette hadn't taken her eyes off of Jason since he took his shirt off, the blond's eyes glued to the second Robin.

"So do you want me to get so BBQ sauce to lather him up or do you want me to put him in a box so you can eat him at home"? Bette snapped to attention from Barbara's comment and sporting a blushed face "Wait what".

"Bette honey, you were looking at him like you wanted to run over there and eat him alive." Babs led out a small giggle at her friends embarrassment.

"Well, um, he is rather jacked" Bette nervously explained, "I mean, raw manliness and all that.

"Really"? Babs was trying hard not to laugh her head off "Raw manliness? I guess he is a fine specimen as it were. I'll admit to taking a peak every now and again".

The two women went on like this for a few more minutes, until...

"Shit! That was a bad idea"!

Barbara and Bette looked over to see Jason on the ground, with the 3 other guys around him. The two ran over to see what happened.

"Jason, are you ok"?! Babs asked in a worried tone "What happened"!?

"Oh, my dumbass self thought dunking backwards was the pinnacle of intelligence" Jason explained, being rather unusually jovial about the thing.

Dick and Roy where able to get Jason on his feet. Once standing they noticed the rather nasty gash on his chest.

"That looks nasty, Jay" Dick said "Might want to get that treated". Jason started to protest, but Dick and Babs insisted that he go inside to tend to the wound. Bette volunteered to take care of it.

Jason and Bette entered the kitchen area, Bette getting the near-by first aid kit and pulling out some gauze and alcohol. Bette then cleaned the wound with the alcohol and saw that it was a pretty nasty trio of cuts.

"Damn Jay, that looks bad. Are you sure your all right"? Bette sounded concerned. Jason just strugged it off "Don't worry. I'm made of...thicker ..stuff."

"You must be if you can ignore the pain to look at my breasts" Jason snapped to attention at Bette's comment "I was just looking at the pattern".

"Yeah, I'm sure you were" Bette was of course not buying it as she continued to clean Jason's wound. In fact, she seemed to be taking her time doing it, something Jason took notice of.

"Bette, are you cleaning my scratch or making a run at grouping my chest"? Now it was Bette's turn to be flustered "Well, I had to make sure...oh hell you ain't going to buy anything I say" Jason nodded in agreement with the statement.

Bette stopped cleaning and got out some bandages. As she was applying the bandage, she was quick to notice the number of scars on Jason. It wasn't unusual as everyone, herself included, had them. What shocked her was the number of them.

"And you got at me of looking" Jason said. Bette lifted her head to look at Jason "No, it's just...the scars".

"Yeah. We all have them. It is kind of an occupational hazard".

"Yeah, but just the number of them" Bette said, with a little empathy in her voice.

Jason closed his eyes briefly, taking a breath while doing so "I wish I could say that it was the job. Many of them were from before Bruce took me in".

"And this scar"? Bette asked, placing her hand on a rather large scar on Jason's torso. Jason immediately grabbed Bette's wrist "Don't"!

Bette knew what that scar was. It was a shrapnel wound. One that came from an explosion. Jason's reaction was now understandable. Of course, Bette was as stubborn as she was empathetic and returned her hand to the scar. She traced her palm across it, doing down and then up before keeping it in place.

"You shouldn't let this moment define you. For all the good Bruce had done as Batman, he has let his own tragedy control so much of his own life. Don't do the same."

Bette finished bandaging the wound and took her leave, turning to address Jason before walking out "Life is to short to live in regret". Jason took a moment to reflect on Bette's words, his hand touching the scar, the sensation of Bette's touch still lingering on it. He rose from the countertop he had been sitting on and walked over to the near window, seeing everyone else.

"Hey Babs, didn't become a substitute"? Bette asked in a playful manner.

"It wouldn't be fair" Roy chimed in "Her jumping around her get up. Especially if she teamed with Wally, the tall guy who is married and would have some restraint".

"Wally West, restraint? Now that's two concept that don't go together" If anyone would know, it would be Dick.

"Besides, me being married wound stop me from peaking" Wally said, with a little bit of a laugh.

Jason watched as the group banter and laugh. Then he looked at his patched-up wound. Bette was right, life was too short. Hell, he died once, so he should know that better than anyone. And then there's this scar. All he could think about was Bette's touch and not what caused, as if for the moment, that memory was overriding the pain of the scar's creation. Maybe it is time to move forward and have better memories in the present and not the bad ones of the past. Jason got up and walked outside.

"Hey, I'm back. And this time you're all going down".


End file.
